


🍰+🍦=🤤

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Texting, Wedding Planning, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally pick out a wedding cake... Which isn't as easy when a certain angel is helping them 😂





	🍰+🍦=🤤

**Gabriel:** _ Okay, good news! I have narrowed down the cake choices!  _ 🎂 💡🍰

**Gabriel:** _ Listen, up, kiddo! We have: _

**Gabriel:** _ Chocolate cake! 🍫 _

**Gabriel:** _ Carrot cake! 🥕 _

**Gabriel:** _ Strawberry cake!  _ 🍓

**Gabriel:** _ Pineapple cake!  _ 🍍

**Gabriel:** _ Peach flavoured cake!  _ 🍑👀

**Gabriel:** _ My personal favorite: vanilla + strawberry, for obvious reasons  _ 😏.  _ Just ask Sammy! Okay, back on track! _

**Gabriel:** _ There is also one with hazelnut creme and it is so good. SO good, I mean it. It’s so hard to pick out, isn’t it? _

**Gabriel:** _ Also, you two need to taste that blueberry cake. That is the BOMB, I swear on my father’s name. What else, I swear that there was more! _

**Gabriel:** _ Apple one  _ 🍏 _? I mean, not my personal favourite, but some people like apples, so…  _

**Magnus:** _ … you call this ‘narrowing it down’? I mean, hasn’t the list gotten even longer than the last time?  _ 😒

**Gabriel:** _ Ah! Well, that might be true! Dean told me about this new cake shop and I’ve never been more inspired  _ ✨ _. Possibilities are endless, my boy. Look, I gave your father a promise that I will help you boys out, so this is me… being helpful! _

**Magnus:** _ And you know I appreciate it, but we have to draw the line somewhere. Do you expect us to serve multiple cakes to our guests? _

**Gabriel:** _ Well…. I personally wouldn’t be opposed to that! 👀 _

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, yes, the wedding plans were still going and currently he was talking with his uncle about the wedding cake. He knew for a fact that this wasn’t going to be a piece of cake (pun intended), because his uncle got out of control when he would find himself around cakes (or sweets in general) and they were nowhere near to picking out the right cake. Magnus didn’t know what to hell to expect… Alexander thinking along the same lines and Magnus took in a deep breath as he looked over to Alec, who was silently cackling next to him,

 

“This isn’t funny, darling,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, because Magnus had a point. It really wasn’t and he then only leaned against his fiance and smiled softly, both of them sighing out in frustration and Magnus then rubbed his palms together. “Okay, I’ll just tell uncle Gabe to calm the fuck down with the cakes and that will be it,” said Magnus and nodded to himself. 

 

“You honestly think it’ll gonna work?” asked Alec, because he knew just how Magnus’ family worked. Not that his own was any better; they all needed to chill and let them breathe. But Alec and Magnus understood the excitement, so for the most parts went along. They really couldn’t wait for the wedding ceremony. It was going to be in Idris! It was what Alec had decided on, even though he had no permission from the Clave yet. But, that didn’t matter now, did it? 

 

“A demon can hope,” said Magnus, quoting his father and then clicked with his tongue. 

 

**Gabriel:** _ Good news, Maggy! They brought out another cake. Oh wow, it looks so good and it’s grape one this time around! I’ll go do some extensive research and let you know! _

**Magnus:** _ Can you please not?  _ 😒😒😒😒😒😒

**Magnus:** _ Gabriel, I swear to… Gabe! _

**Gabriel:** _ Yesss, this is the one! _

**Magnus:** _ FML _

**Gabriel:** _ Oh, a cherry one! I didn’t see that one before! Hmmm… _

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ STOP! _

 

Out of desperation, Magnus added the so-called Moose to the chat group, because he didn’t know what else to do. If anyone could keep his uncle under control was him. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Tell my uncle to calm the fuck down  _

**Magnus: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Magnus:** _ Moose, help me _ 😭😭😭

**Sam:** _ Gabe, what did you do this time?  _ 😒

**Gabriel:** _ What did innocent poor little me did besides help? Nothing!  _ ✨

**Sam:** _ Did you just use innocent and you in the same sentence?  _ 😂😂😂😂😂.  _ Sure, Gabe, keep telling yourself that. Now, stop torturing Magnus and get your ass back to the Bunker  _ 😒

**Gabriel:** …. 

**Gabriel:** _ It's not like you to invite me over, Sammy! What's up?  _ **👀 👀 👀**

**Gabriel:** _ Is Dean home? _

**Sam:** _ Um… yes? _

**Gabriel:** _ Then I politely decline your invite, kiddo. Look I'm all for hanging out with you  _ 😏😏😏😘  _ but if Dean is there to   _ 🍆🚫  _ I'll continue hanging out with cakes 🙅‍♂️ _

**Sam: 😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒**

**Gabriel: 😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒**

**Sam: 😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒**

**Gabriel: 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘**

 

Alec was laughing as he was reading through the texts, Magnus giving up as well as he allowed those two to sort it out. Even though he was kind of annoyed, Magnus kept a smile on his face, because those two were hilariously adorable. But he knew he needed to get back in there, so that they could sort this cake problem out. While Magnus was busy with his uncle, Alec decided to go bother Luke for a little while. 

 

**Alec:** _ Dad, I have a question  _ 😏

**Luke:** _????? _

**Luke:** _ Alec, this is Luke not a Robert  _ 😅

**Alec:** _ Yeeees, I'm aware  _ 😎

**Alec:** _ Let's keep  _ 🐸  _ out of the conversation for now. I have a question 💡! _

**Luke:** 😂😂😂😂

**Luke:** _ How can I be of help? _

**Alec:** _ It's about the wedding  _ 💒💒😏

**Luke:** _ Ok? 💪 _

**Alec:** _ You and mom will both walk me down the aisle right? _

**Luke:** _ Wait you were serious about that?!  _ 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Alec:** _ Yes  _ 😎😈😈

**Luke:** _ I mean I don't know. It's all so sudden… _

**Alec: 😱😱😱**

**Alec: 😢😢😢**

**Alec: 😭😭😭**

**Alec: 💔💔💔**

**Luke** :  _ No it would be an honour! Don't get me wrong, but Robert IS your father after all so…  _

**Alec:** _ But I want you  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

**Alec:** _ Please? Pretty please? _

**Alec:** _ Luke?????? _

**Alec:** _ Speak to me  _ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Luke:** _ I'll talk about it with Maryse! _

**Alec:** _ Idea! 💡 _

**Alec:** _ Let's make a deal! You walk me and then I'll walk you down the aisle when you and mom get married!  _ 😎😎😎😎

**Luke: 😂😂😂**

**Luke:** _ Sure _

**Alec:** _ Yessss  _ 😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄

 

Alec was truly happy.

 

**Alec:** _ Will you and mom have any kids? 👀 _

 

Luke suddenly stopped replying and Alec started laughing. It was kind of funny to mess around with Luke like that; he always took things a bit too serious, so it was hilarious.

 

**Alec:** _ Luke???? _

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Alec:** _ OH  _ 😏

**Alec:** _ Making babies already?  _

**Luke:** _ Please stop… _

**Alec: 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

 

Alec looked at Magnus, who was now just laughing and grinned when he was reading texts between Sam and Gabriel. Apparently, the Archangel found even  _ more  _ cake and now Sam had had it. He was embarrassed for his boyfriend, for his behaviour, but Magnus stopped trying to fight it a while back and just allowed let it happen. Go with the flow, Gabriel's personal mantra. Alec then showed his texts with Luke to Magnus, who was first happy for his fiance that Luke agreed to his wish, but then saw Alexander's last text and he choked.

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus as he was laughing. “I think you just broke Lucian,” said Magnus and Alec laughed.

 

“Dark Alec is back baby,” said Alec and rubbed his palms together.

 

“You dork,” said Magnus and shook his head when his phone was buzzing again. “Now what?”

 

**Gabriel:** _ Okay, picture this:  _ 🍰+🍦=🤤

**Gabriel:** _ There is ice cream cakes, y'all! And the possibilities are endless! There's so many! _

 

Magnus was intrigued.

 

**Magnus: 👀**

**Gabriel:** 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

**Sam: 🤦‍♂️**

**Gabriel:** _ Shhhhh I'll bring some for you to sample too _

**Sam: 👀**

**Magnus: 😂😂😂😂😂**

**Magnus:** _ Hey, Alexander and I wanna try too  _ 😳

**Gabriel: 💡**

**Magnus:** _??? _

**Gabriel:** _ I'll zap you two to the Bunker and we can have a cake party _

**Gabriel** : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Magnus:** _ Sure you do that  _ 😂😂😂😂

 

Alec snorted when he was reading that and shook his head. “A cake party?” he asked.

 

“I know,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “But it's Gabe, what do you expect. On the bright side; we'll finally have a cake for our wedding,” said Magnus and Alec happily sighed. Ah, yes… The thought of wedding still took his breath away. He couldn't wait.

 

“Yeah,” said Alec. “So, my future husband,” said the hunter and winked. “We still need to pick out our song,” said Alec and hummed, Magnus happily tugging him forward. Just as he was about to kiss him, Gabriel showed up and robbed them off a very sweet kiss.

 

“Okay, let's go,” said Gabriel and Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec followed him to the angel, who was now literally buzzing with excitement. Gabriel wasn't lying when he said it would be a cake party; there were so many and there in the middle was sitting a very unimpressed Moose. Too much cake, but was Alec complaining? No! And Magnus? Well, he'd reply, but his mouth was already full of that blueberry cake as he was stuffing his face with it.

 

At the end of the day, the cake for the wedding was picked! Strawberry and chocolate ice cream cake it was!    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ❤


End file.
